


Loveseat Grinders

by ilovedirkgently1989



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotzly - Freeform, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovedirkgently1989/pseuds/ilovedirkgently1989
Summary: What Todd really meant when he said that Dirk had him as a friend, more than one.Dirk & Todd grind it out on the loveseat sofa after Todd reveals the truth about Farah. Has some humor."He looked a little silly if anyone were watching. The tall lanky detective wearing an entourage of colors sitting in the lap of his short sidekick as if in a lover’s embrace. The two of them kiss. It was a long kiss."





	Loveseat Grinders

Dirk & Todd go away into the other room of the Sheriff’s office to talk. They needed to get away from the craziness happening around them. They only needed each other.

“What if what I’m doing ends up getting you hurt or killed, Todd. All I ever wanted was a friend.”

“And now you have one, more than one.” 

Todd places his hand on Dirk’s knee. He rubs his hand up and down along Dirk’s thigh and feeling the corduroy texture of the tightly fitted vintage pants. They look into each other’s eyes, siting close to one another.

“Do you mean that, Todd?”

“Yes Dirk. I do.” The two then hold hands together, fingers laced and intertwined with one another. He rests his head down onto Todd’s chest. Dirk was tired and being comforted in Todd’s embrace was exactly what Dirk needed. He is not bothered by the slightly musk scent of the old policeman uniform, but rather comforted by it. As he looks down upon the green colored fabric Todd kisses Dirk on the top of the head and embraces him tighter. The feeling of warmth from Brotzman cuddling him had Dirk’s heart beating faster with excitement. Dirk sits up on Todd’s lap. 

“You also have me as more than a friend, Todd. Thank you for everything .”

He looked a little silly if anyone were watching. The tall lanky detective wearing an entourage of colors sitting in the lap of his short sidekick as if in a lover’s embrace. The two of them kiss. It was a long kiss.

Todd holds Dirk’s cheeks locking him into the kiss to keep his lover close as possible during this passionate moment that had been put off for far too long. Brotzman was a bold French kisser. He was exploring Dirk’s mouth licking over and under his tongue. Dirk feels his blood rush from his heart and straight to his groin from the excitement of being kissed by the man he fantasized about on a daily basis. Dirk in return sucks Todd’s tongue, savoring the taste of Brotzman and slowly pulling back and forth on the tongue with his lips. Todd is more than content. He is tasting Dirk Gently and feeling the man’s body with both hands. He reaches for the buttons of the wildly colored shirt that Dirk is wearing and nearly destroys the delicate old piece in the process.

Dirk and Todd are both breathing heavily. The two men change position and both of them are facing each other with knees bent sitting up on the loveseat sofa. Dirk is shirtless and Todd is in the process of removing the old uniform shirt. Dirk can’t keep his eyes off Todd and is in aye of the sweet make out session that just happened.

“So Todd. What’s it going to be? Truth or Dare?” states the detective. Todd is a little confused as to why Dirk wants to play games all of a sudden in their first heated moment. “Truth or Dare, what!?” asks the confused assistant, who stopped as he was about to unfasten his heavy leather belt. Brotzman is frustrated that Dirk has horrible timing when it comes to wanting to play a silly game. “Yeah Todd, we never finished our round of Truth or Dare before Blackwing captured me. So pick!” 

“Okay, Truth” States Todd. Dirk smiles and rolls his eyes. Dirk loved to explore his detective skills with the game.

“Okay Todd. Is it true that you lied about the pararibulitis attacks because you only wanted the money from your parents? Or was it something else?”

“It’s true, Dirk. You know that. And yes it was so I could get the money for my band. Not because I was an emotionally abused child who is constantly seeking attention or something like that….” 

He looks back at Dirk and is slightly pissed off at him for digging deep at a most inconvenient time. 

“OK, asshole. Truth or Dare?”

“Truth” says a confident Dirk.

“Okay Dirk. Is it true that you were captured by Blackwing? Or did you make that up too so that you could get me to tag along again, like how you lied about you didn’t know who I was during the Patrick Spring case?"

Dirk is appalled at Todd’s sharp question, who purposefully shot back at Dirk for bringing up the dark past about Todd’s pararibulitis attacks. 

"That’s absurd! No I didn’t lie about it Todd. They had me locked up working impossible puzzles all day trying to prove I was psychic. I was so scared. I thought I was never going to see you again!”

His hurt eyes hit Todd hard and he is reminded again at the happiness he feels to be united with Dirk again. 

“Is it true that you slept with Farah while you two were on the run together?” Asked Dirk, catching Todd off-guard for the question. Dirk braced himself for the hurtful truth that might slip from Todd’s lips.

Todd looked down as he reminisced everything he had been through with Farah during that month. There was no denying that he was attracted to her. They lived together at that point but the circumstances forced it. Farah had to be there for Todd; and Todd there for Farah. He learned more about Farah than he ever knew. That she enjoyed 80’s new wave music, how good her mac and cheese was.

“It isn’t true.” Stated a serious Todd. “She led me on, Dirk. She took care of me when I had my attacks but when I would try to do things for us like keep gas in the car or make sure we had a good disguise, all she did was complain and say I was dragging her along in something stupid that she didn’t want to be a part of. She almost resented me for it.”

Todd looked down and seemed hurt that Dirk believed he had a relationship with Farah.

“Ok Dirk. Truth or dare. This is your last round.” 

“Dare! I pick dare!” said Dirk who usually never picked dare, but was desperate at the moment to steer the conversation in a different direction.

“I dare you to get fully undressed in front of me.” 

“What…” asks Dirk who thinks his partner might be taking things a little too fast. 

“That’s right Dirk. You wanted to know all those things about me. I told you. I revealed the naked truth. Now will you please take off those clothes? It’s the least you could do after accusing me of being a liar.

"Okay Todd. If that's what you really want.” Dirk is a little nervous. It’s only been a few days since is release from Blackwing and he wasn’t as groomed down there as he normally likes to be. 

Dirk unfastens the snap of the tight vintage trousers, revealing the bulge underneath his tight black boxer briefs. He slides the pants down his legs and removes it with his shoes and socks, sliding them off around his ankles. He looks at Todd who is still staring at him as he removes everything. Dirk is turning red at the cheeks and finally he removes the boxer briefs too revealing his member. He’s never been fully undressed in front of Todd before and it’s something he would have rather been prepared for. Dirk feels a little embarrassed as he sees the bush of hair accompanying his erection.

“You are so beautiful, DIrk. I don’t know why you are so shy.” says Todd who is purely admiring his gorgeous pale boyfriend who happened to have a very fit physique.

“Ok Todd. I dare you to take off ALL of your clothes now. His assistant’s wide blue eyes seemed to glow even more as he is happy to finally get naked with Dirk.

Todd unfastens the uncomfortably restricting belt and slides it off along with the heavy vintage police pants. He is wearing his usual blue boxers. Down go his boxers and Todd reveals his hard cock to Dirk, who is more than pleased at the sight of a naked Todd Brotzman. His cock is huge and also accompanied by a little hair. Dirk now doesn’t feel so bad about being all nat-ural. They admire each other for a few moments, pale white skin and finally seeing how the other one looked without any clothes on. Todd can’t look any longer and he pounces up to give Dirk a hug. They are skin to skin against each other and Todd has his lover pinned down beneath him on the loveseat. The two friends feeling the warmness of their private parts being pushed against one another is pure pleasure. Dirk is smiling under the kisses delivered by his daring assistant Todd Brotzman and two of them are so happy in the moment; especially after all the shit they have been through. 

Todd, still being the man above can’t contain getting himself off as he looks down and admires the beauty of a naked Dirk Gently. He reaches for Dirk’s member and holds it together with his own. Dirk lets out a moan under heavy breathing. The lovers hold hands together while Todd continues to use his other hand for rubbing their cocks together. He smiles again at the pleasure; this time revealing the gap at the center of his teeth as he closes those wide blue eyes. Dirk feels incredibly lucky at the moment as his assistant cannot stop grinding onto him. The sensation of Todd’s hand on his cock holding it together with his as he rubs his hard dick up and down Dirk’s length. The two of them are in cock rocking heaven. 

“Ahhh…” lets out Todd. “You’re so hard, Dirk.”

Dirk keeps thrusting to intensify to pleasure and they both use their hands to hold each other’s junk tight with one another while bouncing on the tiny love seat. Their balls are touching together and Todd keeps rubbing more to keep up the friction between both their cocks, still kissing in the process. 

The sensation is sending shock waves traveling all through Dirk’s body making him pre-cum and the wetness drips down on the head of Todd’s swollen cock. Both men straddle each other as they want it faster. 

Todd is still in pleasure as he imagines what it would be like to have sex with Dirk. He imagines that he would like to bend the detective over and fuck him so hard that neither one can keep quiet. Judging from what’s happening now in the moment, Dirk is loud in bed. He imagines how Dirk’s tight asshole would feel being stretched by his big dick.   
“Ahh…Ah…Ohh, Todd” Dirk cannot contain his moaning though he is trying to keep quiet. Brotzman’s member is hitting hard with his and the friction is driving him to a climax. Dirk looks into Todd’s eyes as they continue to rub off and imagines what a great lover he would be. He wants to turn around and get on all fours so that Todd could stuff him with his big cock; but they know with the rest of the gang being in the next room, now is not the best time for bareback riding. 

“Ohhh-AHH!…” gasps Todd and he spews out a big load of sticky white stuff over both their cocks. After watching Todd cum, Dirk immediately orgasms after and releases his load on top of Todd’s. Dirk blushes and looking each other in the eyes, the men could not be any happier at the moment. The white mess is pouring everywhere, running down Todd’s lap and staining the red loveseat. 

Dirk has always been very cleanly and neat and doesn’t tolerate his beloved assistant being covered in such a manner. Dirk gets down on the floor and bends down on his knees. Whether he possessed a secret man-whore power of guzzling cum or Prince Panto somehow gifted him through a dimensional window from Wendimoor; Dirk feasted on the jizz. His mouth acted like a vacuum with super semen sucking power. He licked everything off of Todd’s cock and his assistant giggled as he felt Dirk’s lips sucking everything off from him. 

“There! All taken care of!” states Dirk, wiping what looked a milk mustache from his upper lip. 

“Dirk, how did you slurp up all of that!?” asks a bewildered Todd, looking at the detective wide eyed in amazement. 

“You know Todd, I don’t like anything left messily or unorganized!” 

“Wow. Well we better get back to the others. I’m sure Farah and Tina want our input on the case.”

“Ah yes.” Agrees Dirk, casually popping an orange tic tac into his mouth to freshen his breath.

The happy men get dressed and unsuspiciously head to the main room of the sheriff’s office to join Farah and Tina who are having tea and discussing possibilities of how the body got trapped inside the tree.


End file.
